The Argument
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Kanami and Hiyori have been known to always stick together and support each other, even in the toughest of times. However, even their love for each other can't prevent the occasional disagreement between them. And when one of their arguments gets a little out of hand, will their relationship survive? (Pairing: Kanami X Hiyori)


**A/N: Wrote this cause my parents have been arguing a lot lately. After all, even the most lovey-dovey couple in the world sometimes have their disagreements. **

**FYI, this story takes place two years after the last episode of Toji No Miko.**

* * *

**The Argument**

What was supposed to be a rare and kindly-offered break from Director Maniwa turned out to not be as peaceful as Kaoru would've liked. Only five blessed minutes of quiet tranquillity passed, before the pink-haired loli's ears were filled with a certain Toji couple's snappish quarrelling. Kaoru's loyal pet, Nene, let out a similar sound of annoyance, as the bickering continued.

_'Kanami just had to push Pancake-Chest's buttons...'_ Kaoru internally groaned.

She and her aradama companion weren't the only ones disturbed by the discord. Mai, Ellen, and Sayaka watched with unease as the conflict in the corner continued to unfold. The cookies that Mai had baked still lay on the coffee table untouched.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sayaka asked, her brows creased with concern.

"Mm. Best not to," Ellen said. "We might make things worse if we interfere. Kanamin and Hiyoyon can sort this out by themselves."

Kaoru, who had her face buried in the couch she was lying down on, raised her head with a disgruntled scowl. Gesturing to the arguing couple, she grumbled, "You call _this_ 'sorting out'?"

Hardly any of them understood or even remembered how the conversation escalated in the first place. Of course, Kanami and Hiyori had a few moments of tough love for each other. However, never since the two of them met had they gotten into a disagreement so heated. Their argument was starting to get on a certain purple-haired Toji's nerves as well.

"Enough!" Mai said, now provoked herself. "Both of you!"

Her commanding voice had the desired effect. Both girls stopped mid-way, turning to look at the Yanase heiress.

Her voice once again, calm and collected, Mai said, "I think...you need to understand each other's intentions. And maybe sort out your differences in a more—cordial manner."

"And _apologize_ to each other," Kaoru added, with a snort.

Looks of disdain passed between Kanami and Hiyori. Just that one gesture made it clear that neither one of them wanted to apologize first. Finally, the raven-haired Toji crossed her arms over her chest, before rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I forgot it was 'our anniversary'," Hiyori said, with sarcasm dripping heavily from her voice, "but Director Maniwa's been sending me on more missions lately. You may enjoy fighting, but my stamina is always exhausted at the end of the day."

"Excuse me? You think _I _don't get tired too?" Kanami countered. "I'm internally half-asleep every day!"

"See? We understand each other then," Hiyori said.

"And yet, I'm alert enough to notice whenever you spend time with Kiyoka-chan!" Kanami didn't really care; she just wanted another thing to be angry about.

"Oh, come on, Kanami! What does Kiyoka have to do with this?" Hiyori exclaimed.

"Okay, you two!" Ellen said. "Why don't you just—"

"You save time to hang out with her and not with me?" Kanami continued, refusing to let go of her anger.

Hiyori's fists clenched. "Because unlike _someone_, she doesn't ask to spar with me every single damn time we encounter each other!"

"Oh, like you two don't practice every once in a while."

Hiyori stopped, then gave a smug smile. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Kanami asked.

"I think you're _jealous._"

Kanami let out something between a laugh and a scoff. "Just like how you're jealous whenever I talk with Mihono-chan?"

Ellen and Kaoru inhaled sharply, while Mai and Sayaka covered their open mouths in shock. None of them liked how colorless Hiyori's already-pale face became. With a rush of adrenaline, Hiyori straightened her back, so that it looked as though she was towering over the Minoseki Toji.

"Don't presume to know what it's like to feel alone!" Hiyori roared. "You have many friends, but the number I have, I can literally count with my fingers!"

"And yet you believe you're the only one with those feelings, Hiyori-chan?!" Kanami yelled back. "You say you feel lonely, yet you push me away? Oh, please!"

"Pushing you away? _You're _the one pushing me away! What about that time you let Ayumu kiss you, huh?" Hiyori accused.

Flabbergasted that her girlfriend was mentioning a sensitive subject (that practically happened two years ago), Kanami felt steam come out of her ears. Despite apologizing at the Heijou Toji's feet for what felt like an eternity, it took at least a month for them to start talking again. Was Hiyori really this unforgiving?!

"First of all, must we bring this up again?" Kanami complained. "And second of all, IT. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT!"

"Kanamin! Hiyoyon!" Ellen cried. Her pleading was ignored, as the two Tojis continued to blame each other for any faults or past offences the other one did.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with you? I love you, Hiyori-chan! I want us to get even closer, get married, adopt a bunch of kids, and live together till we're old and grey!" Kanami said. "You're my girlfriend! Mine! And I'll never let you be anyone else's! I love only you!"

**"Well, if this is what you call love, then I want none of it at all! Or you!"**

The whole world froze. Mai, Sayaka, Ellen, and Kaoru let out a simultaneous gasp in horror. Even Nene's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Realizing what she just said, Hiyori clasped her hands over her mouth, her face plastered with horror.

"Kanami, I-I didn't mean..."

It was no use. The damage was already done. Her words couldn't be taken back. With a sob, Kanami dashed out the room, ignoring Hiyori's desperate calls for her to return. For a few seconds, nobody said anything. Hiyori's eyes were filled with shameful tears as she stood rooted to the spot. How could she have been so stupid?

Wordlessly, Mai, Sayaka, and Ellen followed after Kanami. Leaving Hiyori alone with Kaoru. The Osafune Toji didn't face Hiyori, but that didn't keep her blunt words from stinging.

"That was below the belt, Hiyori. Even for you."

* * *

Mai, Sayaka, and Ellen followed the sound of sniffling to the stairs, where they found Kanami sitting with her head between her knees. Unsure if consoling words would help, the three simply sat beside the Minoseki Toji, rubbing her back. Silently, they all agreed that Kanami needed time before speaking. The next half hour was filled with nothing but the Minoseki Toji's sniffles and sobs.

"Hiyori-chan doesn't love me..." Kanami choked out, at last.

"That's not true, Kanami-chan," Mai said.

"That's right, Kanamin. You and Hiyoyon need each other," Ellen said.

"It's natural for people to argue," Sayaka said. "People say lots of things they don't mean when they're angry."

"But, Hiyori-chan meant what she said," Kanami protested.

Mai gave Kanami a look of disbelief. "Kanami-chan, don't you remember seeing Hiyori-chan's face after she said those words?"

Kanami did. She didn't think it was possible for the normally stoic Heijou Toji to look so sad and regretful. Guilt made its way into Kanami's heart. Of course, she knew it was difficult for Hiyori to express herself with ease.

It dawned on Kanami that she hadn't been exactly fair to Hiyori. Accusing the Heijou Toji of ignoring her, when she was practically doing the same thing. Wanting to spend time with her, despite the other being tired and needing rest. Letting her love for Hiyori turn into a selfish obsession.

"I think I understand now," Kanami sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Take your time, Kanami-chan," Mai said. "You both should have some space before you talk about a compromise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiyori and Kaoru had sat down at the coffee table, across from each other. However, the raven-haired beauty found she couldn't help hiding her face with her long ebony locks. She didn't dare look into the pink-haired loli's eyes out of fear of seeing disapproving contempt in them. Although Kaoru was a lazy couch-potato, she was not tired now by any means.

"You and Kanami have your differences," Kaoru said, at last. "But you also need each other—very much."

Hiyori let out a sigh. She raised her head, giving Kaoru a clear view of her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

"I'm a failure at being a good girlfriend," Hiyori said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can't even voice my true feelings to Kanami without hurting her. Everything I've bottled up...my sorrows, my jealousy, and my loneliness. It all just came out in anger," Hiyori said, "and I threw it upon the person I love the most."

"Although it may not seem like it right now," Kaoru began, "the 'conversation' you had with Kanami was actually good for both of you." Hiyori raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

"It's not healthy to keep resentment in your heart for a long time. You need to release all of your feelings—the good and the bad. So, talking to those you care about and who care for you is really the best thing you can do," Kaoru said, lying back down on the couch again.

She crossed her arms underneath her head and closed her eyes. "Ellen and I have our occasional squabbles too. And there were also times when we said things we didn't mean to say. But the fact that we can openly express our disagreements shows how much we honestly care for each other."

It was so surprising to hear such wise words coming from the pink-haired loli's mouth. Hiyori didn't think she was imagining the reflective look on Kaoru's face. With a knowing expression, Nene let out a soft "ne..." in agreement, before curling up on his mistress's tummy. In just a few seconds, both of them were snoring loudly. Hiyori watched them for a few moments, before quietly slipping out of the room, knowing what she had to do.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kanami and Hiyori to find each other. Both of them were pink with shame, but eventually, after a few seconds of just standing apart, the tears came once more. Dashing into each other's arms, the couple didn't say anything, just simply holding each other in silence.

"So, all is forgiven?" Kanami asked, hesitantly.

Hiyori let out a light laugh, before burying her face in Kanami's shoulder. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, Hiyori-chan. I never thought about how you felt and—"

She was stopped when Hiyori pressed a finger to her lips. Tears poked out of the Heijou Toji's eyes, this time ones of happy relief. Kissing her girlfriend on the lips, Hiyori let her unspoken words pass through that one gesture. Kanami's eyes widened in surprise, but she allowed herself to enjoy the tender moment.

They had a lot to discuss, but that could wait till after.

* * *

**A/N: When I was five-years-old, I remember pulling my mother and father aside and telling them that they shouldn't fight. "You must talk quietly," I had said. "Shouting isn't good for your throats." Lol. Fourteen years later and I'm still the peacemaker whenever they argue. **

**Sorry if this story seems weird, but I have major writer's block. **


End file.
